My Little Dream Girl
by xXxJBieber30194FanaticxXx
Summary: "I might not have given birth to Renesmee Cullen, but that little girl most certainly is my little dream girl." Rosalie's POV.


**Rosalie's POV**

Ever since I was a little girl, I have always dreamed of being a mother. It was my 10th birthday when I first realized it. My parents had just gotten me my first doll. She looked just like me. I loved her so much. I took her everywhere with me. I even gave her a name. It was Lillian, which was my middle name. My parents told me that, because of the way I took care of Lillian, I would be a great mother when I got older. And I believed them.

When it was time for me to get married, I was so happy. All of my friends were married already, so they were already expecting or had children of their own. I couldn't wait to finally have a real daughter. I would dress her in the cutest little outfits and treat her like a princess and she would get whatever she wanted.

I had begun dating Royce King II and soon after, we were engaged. I was the happiest girl in the world. I loved him with all my heart, but I was too blind to see the real Royce behind his eyes. That was the biggest mistake I ever faced in my life.

Sadly, one night, while I was walking home from my friend Vera's, I saw an intoxicated Royce and his friends. Royce walked up to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he sloppily greeted me with a kiss. I pushed him away. That only made him mad. He began grabbing me inappropriately, along with his friends. They beat me, raped me, and left me in the street to die. All I could think about, as I lay there dying, was that I would never, ever be a mother. I would never have my little girl to spoil rotten and to treat like a princess. I would never have a husband to love me and cherish me and give me everything I ever asked for. I would never get any of my dreams.

That's when Carlisle found me. He said he could smell the blood. He also told me that I could still live, but he would have to change me first. I didn't understand what he meant by that. Before I could think anymore about it, I felt his sharp teeth in my neck. After a few seconds, he pulled away, and it looked like he was trying to fight something. But I didn't think much about anything. I felt excruciating pain, almost like I was getting burned from my core. I was screaming, begging him to help me, but all he kept on saying was that it would be over soon. What would be over soon? My death? Was he burning me? I didn't understand.

A few hours had passed, and I finally woke up from my excruciating nightmare. I didn't know where I was. I looked around and I saw what looked to be a house. I looked around some more and I saw Carlisle again. He was staring at me. He was standing by 2 other people. One was a young man, who was very handsome, and another one was an older woman, who looked to be about in her later 20's. They were all very pale and had golden eyes. Their skin sparkled like glistening diamonds from the light coming through the window by them. They were all beautiful.

I sat up. I realized I was on a couch. I looked around some more. The house was very open. I could see the forest surrounding it. **(Author's Note: I know they aren't in Forks yet when Rosalie becomes a vampire, but this is my story, so pretend they are.) **It was breathtaking.

Carlisle then told me that I was a vampire. Everything in my mind changed. I saw things clearer, I felt stronger and more awake, and my throat felt drier. I told Carlisle and he smiled and told me I was thirsty. I asked him what I was thirsty for and he told me a word I never dreamt of hearing as a meal or drink: **BLOOD.**

Over the years, I began to accept my new life, but not before I got revenge on my fiancé and his friends. I tormented them and killed them, saving Royce for last. He was trembling when I found him. But surprisingly, I didn't drink any of theirs blood. I just got my revenge.

I also learned that the young man's name was Carlisle's adoptive son, Edward, and the older woman was Carlisle's wife, Esme. Esme was very nice. She helped me on my first hunt and she helped me shop for some new clothes. It truly felt like she was my real mother, rather than my adoptive mother. Carlisle also told me I was to no longer see my family or my friends ever again. He helped me cope through it. It was tough at first, but I soon was able to handle it.

Edward was a different story though. He wanted barely a thing to do with me. I was beautiful, yet he didn't like me. I never understood it. We were friends and all, but that was it. We were never anything more. I never thought I would ever meet a guy who would love me. And that's when I met Emmett.

Carlisle and I were hunting, and he went off to chase a deer he saw, when I heard a man screaming. I rushed over to see what the matter with him was, and I instantly fell in love with him the moment I laid eyes on him. He was so handsome. He had a husky build to his body, dark colored short hair, and was sorta tall. But not as tall as Edward, considering Edward is 6 feet tall. He was being attacked by a bear. I lunged at the bear and instantly killed it in seconds. Then I rushed over to see if the man was okay. He was bleeding a lot, and I had trouble controlling myself, so I called Carlisle and he rushed over to help me. We carried him back to the house. Carlisle bit him, saying there was no other way to keep him alive. I believed him, considering he was a doctor and all.

I saw everything Emmett went through while he was changing. I wouldn't leave his side. I was in love with him but knew nothing about him. I felt bad for him, knowing that was what I went through a few years ago. I finally saw how much pain I was in. I could feel his pain at the same time he was feeling it. I wanted to cry, but being a vampire, I knew I couldn't.

Then it was over. After Carlisle explained to him what was going on and what happened to him, Emmett practically fainted. But again, since we're vampires, he couldn't. He adjusted like me soon enough.

Over time, he and I got closer and closer. Then he proposed to me and we got married. It wasn't my dream wedding, but I was with a man who would treat me right, so I didn't care. And the best part was that I could spend eternity with him. But I knew I would never have kids regardless, so my dreams were still shattered a little.

Over some more time, our family grew bigger. We soon found Alice, and soon after, Jasper. They fell in love as well and soon got married also. We were all happy. Well, except Edward. He could never find someone to fall in love with. He said he didn't want to fall in love. But I didn't believe him. I knew he did, he just couldn't find the right girl. That's when Bella Swan moved from Phoenix.

Edward said he couldn't resist her blood scent. It was too overwhelming for him. I didn't really care. He fell in love with a human. A person I could never be ever again. A person I envy.

I envied Bella because she was choosing to become someone like me and my family, when she had the choice to stay human. I didn't. None of us did. But she did and she chose wrong.

After Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice graduated, Bella and Edward got married. They had a real wedding so that her family and friends could see her get married. It was a beautiful wedding. Alice planned it and I helped decorate and get Bella ready. Everything looked so elegant. We had it at the house so that we knew everything would be safe and our skin wouldn't shine in front of all the guests.

After the wedding, Bella and Edward got to go to Isle Esme, an island that Carlisle had bought for Esme a while ago. The island is beautiful and was perfect for Bella and Edward's honeymoon.

After a few weeks had past, I got a call from Bella saying that she thought she was pregnant and she needed my help. She said she knew I wanted kids so I would understand. But she also said that she thought something was wrong with her. She was pregnant for about 2 weeks and she already was beginning to show. I told her to not worry and that I would help her. She and Edward were home in like the next 2 days.

Throughout the pregnancy I helped Bella. We learned that the baby was growing at a fast pace and was killing Bella in the process. She was dying and the only thing she would drink or eat was blood. It only took about a month or so for Bella to go through a full pregnancy. She was going to die, or so I thought. Edward saved her by shooting his venom into her heart and biting her all over her body. He just saved her by like 20 seconds.

I had taken the baby and brought her downstairs after I cleaned her up. She was so beautiful. She had curly hair like her mother, but it was golden like her father's. She had dark chocolate brown eyes like Bella too. She had pale skin like a vampire, but she had blood running through her body, which made her have a tiny blush to her perfect little face. She was extremely adorable. I know she would always and forever be my niece, but I'm pretty sure I could live with that. Now that there is _some _little girl that I can spoil rotten and treat like a princess.

I might not have given birth to Renesmee Cullen, but that little girl most certainly is _my_ little dream girl.


End file.
